


lover's spit left on repeat

by starfleetbanana



Series: tumblr prompts [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, M/M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: tumblr prompt: kandreil valentines day fluffValentine’s day gets ignored almost every year (Kevin tries once, it’s nice because Neil’s tired and he misses them so much), and Neil’s actually fine with that. He doesn’t expect Kevin to waste time on something like Valentine’s day in the middle of important stuff or Andrew to even make a comment on how gross people are during Valentine’s Day and it doesn’t bother him because he knows they love him. They’re happy, though sorta long distance makes it hard, but they’re fine. Neil tries though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a tad bit late for Valentine's but ao3 wasn't working yesterday.

The three of them suck at relationship stuff. Yes, sure, they love each other, they know each other, they’re absolutely in love with one another but they’re not in a ‘common relationship’ and it’s not because they’re three guys, it’s because they’re not common people. For starters, they’re professional athletes who play for different teams and have a hard time finding the perfect time to skype or to actually spend time together physically.

Valentine’s day gets ignored almost every year (Kevin tries once, it’s nice because Neil’s tired and he misses them so much), and Neil’s actually fine with that. He doesn’t expect Kevin to waste time on something like Valentine’s day in the middle of important stuff or Andrew to even make a comment on how gross people are during Valentine’s Day and it doesn’t bother him because he knows they love him. They’re happy, though sorta long distance makes it hard, but they’re fine.

He knows they won’t have that much time together if any, but he can’t quite stop thinking of how he really wants to make something special for his boyfriends, Valentine’s day or not. He doesn’t want to copy Kevin’s quiet day in the tub covered in glitter and colourful water, but he wants to do something cute and relaxing and fun because being out and about won’t make any of them comfortable.

He thinks of making the classic cupcakes but Kevin won’t eat them and it’ll be a waste of time (Andrew’d disagree, of course). He doesn’t want to make anything separate for them because the fuckers don’t need meaningless gifts they need something that’ll remind them of how much they mean to him and honestly if he could he’d just make them take a nap in their cozy bed with their cats and cuddle until the world ends but he can’t and also that’s a shitty Valentine’s day idea so he lets go of it.

Neil isn’t good at relationship stuff. He sucks at communicating important things, he forgets important dates and isn’t emotionally stable enough to be predictable. But that’s fine because the three of them are more or less like that. In a way they complement each other and spooning for comfort always helps him anyway. They’re not sweet, they’re not cute, but they’re fine and in love and that matters so much to people like them who’d thought for a long time they wouldn’t be able to truly love someone or have a normal relationship. Or whatever they used to deem as ‘normal’.

Internet’s got some ridiculous ideas and he sucks at understanding how the internet works still so it’s challenging to find something he likes. Everything’s about foodfoodfood and he’s not good at it and neither is Andrew (whose diet still sucks) or Kevin (whose diet sucks too but in a different way). So he decides to keep looking.

They’re clichés, yes, but he’s never had a classic Valentine’s day and he can accomodate them for his own purposes.

They day arrives. It’s not the fourteenth because Andrew had a match that day and he wasn’t free until the sixteenth but then again Kevin couldn’t catch a plane until the seventeenth and Neil’s there for days and days waiting for his boyfriends to finally get home even if his idea of a Valentine’s day sorta sucks.

Andrew gets there with flowers. Neil laughs at his face when Andrew says, “I found them on the floor, your fans, probably” but there’s a card that clearly has got Andrew and Kevin’s handwriting. He’s fucking gone and just lost for those boys, “Kevin won’t get here until five”

“Did you check on him?” Neil asks with a smile on his face and Andrew nods in annoyance. Of course he cares but he can’t say out loud because it feels a little like betraying his careless nature. 

Andrew kisses him right after he’s answered their question and he lets go, lets himself melt in Andrew’s arms around his waist because he’s missed him so so much. Neil rests his head on Andrew’s shoulder and the familiar smell of cigarettes and Andrew’s cologne hits him and he wants to stay there forever.

Andrew goes for a shower immediately afterwards and Neil sits on the couch next to Sir and King and falls asleep there. He wakes up when the front door closes and he hears Kevin whispering ‘hello there son” to Sir and he feels so just happy to be there in a place he can share with his boyfriends whom he loves so much and are so special to him and fuck, he isn’t emotional but fuck it, he’s a little emotional right now. 

Kevin’s got his suitcase in one hand, and a plastic bag in the other. Neil assumes it’s sweets for Andrew because it’s a special day anyway. He smiles at Kevin while he takes his coat off and hangs it and sighs contentedly when Kevin hugs his shoulders and awkwardly kisses his forehead. The position’s uncomfortable and Kevin’s a little too tall when Neil’s sat down but it still works and it makes Neil feel so warm.

“Hey” Andrew says from somewhere behind Neil, the kitchen table, he guesses, where Andrew’s using his laptop. Kevin gives him a peck on the lips before heading for the shower himself. 

A few hours pass as they normally do when they’re together. Andrew sits on the couch petting one of their cats (he won’t call them his children, ever) next to Neil, who’s going through his twitter timeline trying not to get into discourse or pick up fights. Kevin’s taking care of dinner because if Andrew’s eating all that trash at some point he’s got to at least try to have decent meals. Neil agrees, but he doesn’t really care that much. He kinda loves it when Andrew gets a little bit softer.

Right before dinner he asks Andrew ‘yes or no’ and when Andrew says ‘yes’ Neil quietly thanks him and nuzzles into his neck. He kisses his cheek and then goes to Kevin to kiss his cheek too. Andrew rolls his eyes at him and Neil feels a little bit defensive but he ignores him anyway because if they can’t have a typical Valentine’s day together at least he’ll give them gifts.

He comes back with his gifts behind his back (because he’s excited, okay) and clears his throat to get their attention.

“For fuck’s sake” Andrew sighs and Kevin looks at him with a smile.

“I know we don’t do stupid celebrations and it’s not about that but I really fucking missed you and don’t look at me like that, Andrew, you agreed to get me fucking flowers. I missed you, I missed you so much and I want you to have something stupid to think of your other stupid boyfriend when you get lonely” Neil finishes.

It’s not much, but he gives Andrew an actual CD with a playlist he’ll probably get frustrated at because their songs are about runaways, about being someone, about loving someone, about helping each other and holding onto each other the way they did. It’s about wounds and healing and being desperate and being home.

His gift for Kevin is a stupid poem he read once about chevaliers and feeling lost and loving desperately and never giving up. It isn’t his but he took his time handwriting it in an actual bookmark and Kevin smiles as if he remembered something important but Neil didn’t remember, he’s always known Kevin’s favourite authors and favourite things.

“I’ve stuff too” Andrew says because he won’t fucking do what Neil just did and cry about how much he loves them. They know, they’ve always known and his affirmations are a reminder, his bruising kisses or gentle hands are a reminder of how much he needs them close to him. Andrew’s gift for Kevin is a jar with heart shaped vodka gummies to be consumed asap (they can share, it’s fine). He gets Neil a pack of cigarettes with little hearts carved at the end of the filters. It’s for keeping not for smoking, he says and Neil smiles because it’s Andrew’s favourite brand and because there’s one missing. 

Kevin still hasn’t finished setting the table by the time they’ve exchanged gifts but he leaves the plates on the counter instead and puts his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, “I’m letting you eat cake for a whole day” He tells Andrew and he scoffs in response as if he needed permission or something, “In fact, I don’t even expect you to leave any chocolate for the rest of the week” He says and Neil laughs because it feels so domestic and stupid and it’s the happiest he’s ever been because his boyfriends are there and Andrew’s hands are suddenly on his waist and he’s getting a bit distracted while Kevin goes fetch his own gifts for them because of course once the tradition of ignoring Valentine’s day was broken by Kevin Day, the queen of Exy (and drama) himself, they couldn’t help it.

“You got me a fucking Exy jersey?” Neil asks taking the red jersey in his hand and inspects it.

“An old jersey” Andrew adds quirking his eyebrow and Kevin sighs, “You possessive fuck” He adds, almost teasingly and Kevin smiles openly at both of them.

“I know Neil likes wearing my clothes” He says defensively and Neil rolls his eyes, but it’s true, he actually loves wearing their clothes and stealing a shirt or anything, really, when they have to leave again, “I got you- Don’t look at me like that” Kevin says in annoyance at Andrew’s expression. He’s inspecting his gift curiously now, “it’s coupons, but for things you might like because I’m not an asshole who steals ideas from the internet”

“Yeah sure” Andrew says. One of the coupons says ‘redeemable for: one full day without me complaining about your diet’, another says, ‘redeemable for: marks. you can leave marks wherever you want to’ because Kevin never lets them leave marks in obvious places, and so on. Andrew can’t wait to redeem the really dumb ones, “You didn’t even handwrite them”

“I’m busy” Kevin retorts and continues setting the table.

Dinner’s quiet but in a nice way. It’s warm, and Neil feels just so good for being there with the two of them. It’s nice to fall asleep between them in the couch watching Cosmos, his hand in Andrew’s and Kevin’s head resting on his shoulder. It’s nice to wake up to Kevin’s kisses on his face and Andrew’s curious look. It’s perfect when he hears a whispered ‘good night’ and a grunt from Andrew as he yawns and lets himself be comforted by the smell of Andrew’s shampoo and the touch of Kevin’s cold feet. He never wants to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback's appreciated!


End file.
